SyuttI Love You
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Ihh...menyebalkan kalau sepupu jail dengan saudara sepupu sendiri,..apalgi sampai trauma,.. dan bebarapa tahun kemudian ada perasaan..wa... apakah diterima..cintanya..Syutt. IchiRuki and HitsuHina,...


Ini yang di tunggu oleh kalian,….fanfict ini aku ambil dari komik Cherry,…karena perannya persis dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Maaph untuk komik Cherry ya,… Wulan_chan mohon maaf.._

Disclaimer :Title Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ichigo dan Rukia

Syutt…I Love You ^_^

Siang…sinar matahari mulai menusuk bumi ini,…tapi untuk Rukia Kuchiki tidak dia adalah gadis mungil yang berumur 17 tahun,…dan hatinya berdebar-debar,..whatss… Let's See..

Rukia POV

_Kring…kring bunyi handphone ku,..ehh ternyata sms pertama dari kakak kelas ku yang bernama Kaien Shiba,..kakak yang kukagumi,… hei hei,. Aku Rukia Kuchiki gadis berumur 17 tahun,..aku berhasil mendapatkan sms ini karena penyumpal dada yang tebal. Syuut jangan bicara ama siapa siapa karena ini rahasia.. aku senang sekali.. dan tak tersadari ada yang masuk ke kamarku_.

End Rukia POV

Tanpa tersadari Rukia, Lelaki remaja masuk ke kamar Rukia,..

"wahh….hebat ya.. kau sama sekali tidak tumbuh ya,..Rukia.."Lelaki itu memegang bajunya Rukia,

"kauu..Ichigo…."kaget Rukia..dengan muka memerah.

"haii..Rukia…tak terasa 4 tahun berlalu..kita tidak bertemu,,,"Ichigo dengan senyumnya.

"heii..kau kenapa kau ke sini..bukannya kau tinggal di amerika,,"tanya Rukia.

"memang kenapa…"ichigo menjawab dengan santai. Rukia pun berlari ke ruangan tamu dan meninggalkan ichigo.

Rukia POV

_Arghh..siall..kenapa dia ke sini,.sepupu yang paling kubenci,..aku pun teringat dengan masa kecil ku yang disiksa olehnya,..betapa kejamnya..Ichiigo..Kurosaki dengan sepupunya aku kira tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku pun menemui kakak ku untuk menjelaskan ini,..tapi aku di suruh duduk..oleh kakakku,._

End Rukia POV

"ehh..pulang ke Jepang…?"'tanya kakak Rukia, Hisana Kuchiki.

"ah..paman..tak apa-apa kok…"jawab Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan muka masam..

"Ichigo,…mulai besok kau satu sekolahan dengan Rukia,…paman sudah mendaftarkan kok…"ucap suami kakak Rukia,Byakuya Kuchiki.

"dan..juga.. Rukia,.. ichigo akan tinggal di rumah kita sementara..ya… kalian harus rukun rukun ya,,,.."ucap Hisana yang memegang bahu Rukia..

"ogahh….."gumam Rukia,… mimpi buruk Rukia kembali …

_Di kamar Rukia,..Ichigo masuk dan berbaring di tempat tidur Rukia,..dan membuat Rukia marah.._

"Ichigo…jangan tidurr di ranjangku…."teriak Rukia menarik Ichigo dari ranjang tidurnya..

"bawell….aku masih..naik jet..nie..jangan nganggu aku,,,.."teriak Ichigo sambil memgang guling Chappy nya Rukia.

"etss..apa apaan ini…Ichigo..jangan sentuh guling Chappyku.."bentak Rukia yang menarik boneka kesayangannya..

Ichigo pun melihat guling di tarik Rukia,…dan..sessaat Ichigo tertawa melihat nya.

"ha…ha… kok guling dengan orangnya sama..gedenya.."tawa Ichigo yang terbahak-bahak. Alhasil membuat Rukia kesal dengan perkataan Ichigo..tanpa basa basi Rukia melempar gulingnya..tepat di muka Ichigo…

"kauu..ini pintar sekali menghina orang..ya..aku benci kamuu..Ichigo,…kenapa kau mesti pulang sie.."marah Rukia dengan muka cemberut.

Terdiam sesaat,…

"karena aku suka kau…Rukia..makanya aku pulang ke sini aku mau bilang suka sama kau Rukia.."jelas Ichigo dengan muka memerah.

Mendengar jawaban itu,Rukia terdiam..sesaat daan menjawab..

"jangan bohong deh…. Sejak dulu kau seperti itu khan..selalu menipuku.."ucap Rukia ..

"aku..sama sekali tidak berdebar debar tahu.. bakaa…."teriak Rukia dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di kamar Rukia.

"Rukiia…"ucap Ichigo…

_Keesokannya di sekolah,… Rukia masih kesal dengan ucapannya itu,..kemudian Hinamori mengagetkan Rukia dari lamunannya itu,.._

"hei..Rukia…kalau aku jadi kamu siee..aku mau saja..meski dia bohong.."ucap Momo yang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Grek..Grek…suara pintu kelas Rukia,… dan di kejauhan Ichigo tebar pesona dengan kawan-kawannya Rukia di kelasnya.

"wahh…kau belumm punya pacar khan.."tanya teman Rukia.

"ku jawab nanti ya…"ucap Ichigo dengan senyumnya.

"dasar..tebar pesona…"gumam Rukia,

"kalau dia menyiksamu bukannya suka sama kamu….Rukia"tanya Momo.

"hei..apa ..mana ada cowok yang mencukur rambut cewek yang di sukaiinya sampai pitak.."ujar membayangkan mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Dan….

"Momo,….kenapa kau di sini…hei Rukia…"panggil Hitsugaya.. dan di samping Hitsugaya ada Kaien Shiba

"Rukia..chan.."ucap Kaien Shiba

"Shiro…aku di sini menemani Rukia,…saja kok"jawab Momo

Melihat kakak yang dikaguminya berada di hadapannya ,..Rukia pun menghampiri.. yang secara tak terlihat oleh Ichigo. .

"Momo…temani aku ke kantor,…kak Kaien…terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.."ucap Hitsugaya yang menarik tangan Hinamori menjauh dari Kaien Shiba dan Rukia.

"Rukia..Chan…kok ramai sekali di kelasmu.."tanya Kaien Shiba.

"ah..tidak apa kok..kak.."jawab Rukia.

Grepp…Ichigo pun menarik tubuh Rukia dan tiba-tiba mengatakan yang membuat kaget Rukia.

"eh,..kak..tahuu tidak.. dia ini pakai penyumpal dada,..lho…"ucap Ichigo tanpa dosa.

Jelas membuat lecutan listrik bagi Rukia,.. "Dia…dia..ngomong apa sie….."gumam Rukia.

Tapi Kaien Shiba..berhati emas. "tak apa apa kok"ucap kaien shiba.

_Setelah mengobrol dengan Rukia dan Ichigo..Kaien shiba pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo dan Rukia …mulai marah-marahan…_

"hei..kau ini apa apaan sie ngomong kayak gitu di depan kak Kaien ?"tanya Rukia kesal

"masalah atau tidak masalah..kalau kau pakai penyumpal dada,..aku hanya jujur aja.."jawab Ichigo simpel

"memang masalah atau tak masalah kau tidak pikirin…aku tidak mempermalukanmu kok .!"Emosi Rukia memanas

"aku..hanya cemburu aja…karena itu bukti kau bekerja keras hanya untuknya,.."ucap Ichigo dengan muka memerah.

"hei..ichigo..mukamu memerah…."ucap Rukia gugup

"kau juga…mukamu memerah,,,"ucap Ichigo.

Tanpa basa basi..Ichigo mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia ke tubuhnya,..

"bolehkan…berdebar-debar sedikit karena aku..Rukia"ucap Ichigo,sontak Rukia menolak dan ingin dilepas pelukan "lepaskan..aku Ichigo…"ucap Rukia yang melepas pelukan membuat Rukia jatuh dan terdorong ke dinding. Dan…..

Terbengong…. Ichigo pun tertawa melihat Rukia…

"ha..ha…memang kamu ini anak kecil..ya…"tawa Ichigo..

"hei…kenapa kau tertawa…"ucap Rukia kesal…

"tuh..khan dia memang jahat kan…"gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa basa basi lagi,,,,,ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia

"walaupun kau kecil..kau betul-betul manis…Rukia"ucap Ichigo lembut.

"hei..ichigo..turunkan aku…aku kan berat.."pinta Rukia

"beratmu…kayak anak kecil..jadi enteng.."ucap ichigo.

"….meski beratku kayak anak kecil..tapi dulu dia tak pernah mengangkat seperti ini… melihatnya dari atas begini aku semakin mengerti….. tubuh nya hangat dan kuat..ini sosok "Ichigo" dewasa"..gumam Rukia dalam hati .

"aku suka..kau Rukia…"ucap Ichigo simple,..sontak membuat Rukia kaget dan .. "ini .. mengenal Ichigo yang ini..debaran ini muncul kembali…."gumam Rukia dalam hati. Rukia pun melepas gendongan dari Ichigo,.. beberapa saat Hitsugaya dan Hinamori hadir dalam pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"hei..Rukia..dan kau..Ichigo kan.."panggil Hitsugaya…"hai…Hitsugaya.." jawab Rukia,.. "perkenalkan aku Hitsugaya Toushiro..,.. dan di samping ini pacarku Hinamori Momo.."jelas Hitsugaya,.. "oh…kau Hitsugaya..dan..kau..Hinamori .."ucap Ichigo menujuk Hinamori,..

"Rukia,…kau kenapa di sini dengan Ichigo.."tanya Momo,.. "jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya"tanya Hitsugaya balik,… "an..ano..aku di sini hanya .."jawab Rukia terbata-bata,.. "kami di sini hanya mengobrol aja kok.."jawab Ichigo simple,. "oh…begitu..kami duluan ke kelas…"ucap Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan hinamori untuk menjauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ruuruuuuruuuu…..

_Bel pulang berbunyi…Ichigo dan Rukia pulang berbarengan..dan mengingat masa lalu yang dianggap Rukia adalah masa lalu yang terburuk…mereka melewati tempat-tempat yang dulu mereka kunjungi,.. _

"hei… ini sudah berubah ya..dan dulu taman ini kita menangkap kupu-kupu…"ucap Ichigo.

"apa…kau tidak berubah,…dulu kau menyembunyikan kumbang di dalam snack ku…dan juga kau menangkap ku pakai jaring bukan menangkap kupu-kupu"keluh Rukia.

"..hei..kau juga tidak berubah…dulu kau tidak memakai penyumpal dada…"ucap Ichigo memegang dada Rukia,alhasil membuat Rukia menjerit.."kyaaaaa….".

Terdiam sesaat.. "hei..kau betul betul suka sama kak Kaien..ya"tanya Ichigo, "apa…kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu..dan membuat debaran ini muncul lagi.."gumam Rukia dalam hati. "ti..tidak..tahu.."jawab Rukia. "berarti aku punya kesempatan..khan"Ichigo ceria. "hei..kenapa aku tidak berkata aku menyukai kak Kaien..tadi.."gumam Rukia dalam hati. "Rukia,…ini es krim untukmu….Strawberry Mint.."ucap Ichigo menyodorkan es krim ke tangan Rukia. "eh…."ucap Rukia,. "cepat dimakan..nanti meleleh es krim nya,,"pinta Ichigo. "ah,.,,,tanganku belepotan nie kena es krim…"keluh Rukia membersihkan tangannya.

Tampak di kejauhan, terlihat dua cewek yang lewat dan memandang Ichigo dan Rukia,…..

"hei..cowok itu kerenn..ya dan apakah di sampingnya itu pacarnya,,,"tanya cewek 1

"mana mungkin….dia kan kecil…pasti adiknya.."jawab cewek 2,..sontak membuat Ichigo kaget dan mengenggam tangan Rukia yang masih belepotan es krim,.alhasil membuat dua cewek itu terkejut. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi Ichigo mengajak Rukia pulang dengan mengenggam tangannya.

"yuk…Rukia..kita pulang…"ajak Ichigo,alhasil membuat Rukia berdebar-debar kembali, … "aku…baru pertama kali digenggam tangannya,..tapi kenapa aku tak mau melepas genggaman ini..dadaku terasa sesak…"ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Ruruuuuruuu..

Pip…pip….

"ah..lupa ada sms kak kaien…"ucap Rukia mengambil handphonenya.

"hei..rukia,…rambutmu masih basah keringkan dulu…"pinta Ichigo memasangkan handuk ke rambut hitam Rukia. "hei….jangan sentuh…aku belum lupa..dulu kau..mencukur rambutku…"keluh Rukia, "ha..habis…katanya kau suka sama kak stylish…ku kira membuatmu nangis..tapi membuat kau trauma..maaf"jelas Ichigo menyesali perbuatannya.

"aku…masih ingat…esoknya kau membotaki rambutmu sendir dengan mata memerah karena habis menangis…"ucap Rukia dalam hati,… "untuk kali ini…akan ku sayang..betul betul kusayang…"ucap Ichigo mencium rambut Rukia. Sontak membuat Rukia berdebar-debar,… tanpa tersadari jarak antara mereka semakin dekat..semakin dekat…mata violet bertemu dengan mata hazel…

Pip..pip…handphone Rukia berbunyi.. "ha..halo..kak kaien…kenapa menelpon.."tanya rukia, "bisa tidak tidak..minggu besok kita berkencan…"pinta Kaien,. "aduh…gimana nie…aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir…"gumam rukia, tiba-tiba Ichigo mengambil handphone Rukia,dan… "tentu saja tidak..bisa…aku suka Rukia,…lebih suka dibandingin kamu tahuu….pokoknya tidak akan kuserahkan padamu…"bentak Ichigo, dia pun mematikan handphone nya Rukia… "hei,…seenaknya..saja kau…."marah rukia menampar muka Ichigo, "benci…aku sangaat benci kau Ichigo…tiap bersamamu..dadaku sesak tidak bisa bernapas..aku benci kau…benci sekali…"marah Rukia lagi, sontak dada ichigo terasa ambruk…mendengar perkataan Rukia, "aku..aku..hanya bercanda kok…mana mungkin aku suka denganmu…aku bohong kok…"bohong Ichigo, "tuh..khan…Ichigo memang bohong…tak menghargai perasaanku….tapi kenapa..apakah… arghhh karena dia suka padaku.."gumam Rukia dalam hati. "pergi saja dengan kakak kelasmu itu…"ucap Ichigo dengan mata menangis.

"sana…pergi… benar benci kamu.."ucap Ichigo mengusap matanya dan menjauh dari Rukia. Tiba-tiba rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang…sontak mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka terjatuh,..alhasil..Ichigo dibawah Rukia di atas … "aku..benci kamu..tapi kau yang membuatku dadaku ini berdebar dan tercekat…ini semua…gara gara kau Ichigo"ucap Rukia mendekati wajah Ichigo, semakin dekat….dan rukia memberi kecupan lembut di bibir Ichigo.

Beberapa detik Rukia melepas kecupan itu,..dan "aku tak kan puas sebelum membalasmu…"ucap Rukia dengan muka memerah,..

Greppp…. Ichigo melanjutkan kecupan itu …. Dan mereka menikmatinya…dalam 15 detik..hangat.. perasaan mereka tumpah di malam tersebut… selang 15 detik,…Ichigo melepas kecupan itu, "aku akan membalasmu 3 kali lipat lho,..makanya kau harus serius bilang suka padaku.."pinta Ichigo, "arghhh…dadaku..tercekat lagi…"gumam rukia. "ogahh…"jawab rukia simpel,.. tanpa perkataan Ichigo, ichigo membalas 3 kali lipat..dengan kecupan di bibir Rukia hingga rukia tidak bernapas.. dan Ichigo melepas kecupan tersebut. "hei…Ichigo..kau memaksaku..okey..aku menjawab…iya…aku suka kau..puass" bentak Rukia. "ituu..baru…permulaan…good night.."ucap Ichigo sambil meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

_Di taman sekolah maksudnya,bel pulang sekolah..Ichigo resmi berpacaran dengan Rukia,…dan tanpa tersadari hitsugaya dan Hinamori menghampiri mereka,.'_

"hei..pasangan baru…"panggil Hitsugaya, "oh..Hitsugaya…jangan seperti itu ..Rukia jadi malu nie"jawab Ichigo. "eh..shiro chan…kenapa ya setiap pasangan baru..harus ada kecupan ya.."tanya Momo, "eh…Momo..kau mau..ya.."tanya Hitsugaya, "Shiro….Momo…kalau kalian saling tanya itu,..pasti kalian beum merasakan itu khan.."ucap Ichigo, "hei,..Ichigo..kau ini apa apaan..sie"keluh rukia. "eh..belum sie…."ucap Hitsugaya, "kalau mau ayo kita lakukan..ucap Ichigo. "apa…"ucap Rukia dan Hinamori. Tanpa basa basi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo memberi kecupan manis di bibir pasangannya tepatnya Hinamori dan Rukia,….. 1…..4….6….8..detik. mereka melepas kecupan itu dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka,..

Syutt..I Love You….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hei…hei akhirnya fanfict ini kelar juga,…mohon direview…ya

Wulan chan akan beajar membuat fanfict ya..

Arigatou San…..


End file.
